Heaven
by Thruma
Summary: Won't say anything ... ;-) Okay, you got me. Well, CD and Brian finally broke up ... (Nate/CD)


Title: HEAVEN  
Author: Britta   
Email: webmaster@brittas-world.tk  
Category: It's for a fanfic challenge, CD/Nate - romance  
Ratings: R - soft violent language  
Spoiler: not that I know of ;-)  
Summery: Won't say anything ... ;-)   
Disclaimer: Just used for fun, they belong to Deborah Joy LeVine and Lifetime. "Heaven" is a song by Bryan Adams. You're not allowed to copy or to pass on the fanfic without authors permission! My previous fanfics can be found on www.brittas-world.tk  
Author's Note: Thanks to my great beta-reader Cat. By the way, this fanfic is dedicated to Cat and Yvi, thanks for always being there for me!!!!!!  
  
Note: The challenge can be found here   
  
***************************  
7:00 PM  
CD's apartment   
San Francisco  
  
CD opened the door to her apartment and she entered with Brian. "Have a seat, Brian. Anything to drink?" It was the fifth time she dated her divorce lawyer and on the second date she'd already slept with him. She couldn't understand herself why she'd done it. Maybe it was just to get over Paul.  
  
Brian went to the living room and placed himself on the sofa. "A beer would be fine, darling."  
  
CD sighed. Third date and he already felt like a husband at home commanding his wife. She didn't know why she still was together with him. Maybe just because she didn't want to a be single again since no other man seemed attracted to her.   
She got the beer and herself a Snapple and went to sit down opposite of Brian.  
  
"Hey honey, what's going on here? Come on, sit down next to me!" He patted his hand on the sofa.  
  
"No, Brian. I'm kinda tired, okay?" She couldn't stand this argumentations anymore so she changed the topic since she didn't want to discuss their relationship right now.   
"Hey, you remember the baby elephant we saw in the zoo today?"  
  
"Yeah, right. He was so cute. Wouldn't it be nice to have kids on our own?" Brian smirked and sipped his beer.   
  
No, not that again. "Well, we don't know each other long enough to even think about children. Besides you have a job and I have one too, one that I love!" She was tired of this. Why did he want children so soon? If he didn't stop this behavior she would break up with him. Plus, she hadn't told him yet about her having her tubes tied.  
  
"Well, baby, that's no problem. You could easily give up your job. I earn enough money for both of us." He didn't notice CDs growing anger at all. "Oh, and by the way" he pulled out something from his pocket and threw it over to CD. "I want you to do it because if it's positive I want to inform my parents as soon as possible."  
  
CD looked stunned on the thing he'd thrown over. Although she already read the inscription on the package she wanted to be on the safe side. "What's THIS, Brian?" She lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"A pregnancy test. I want you to do it because I want to know if I'm about to get a dad soon." He grinned brightly. "And since we didn't use protection from the first day on we slept together it might be possible."  
  
"Could you please explain to me why you're acting like a stupid idiot towards me? The first time with you was great but it was just to have sex. I never meant to love you. But in the last few days you've completely changed. You're acting like a husband and you're already talking about children!" CD got furious. Who did this stupid son of a bitch think he was? "And then this pregnancy test - just for the record I can't have any children because I got my tubes tied. Satisfied? You won't ever be a daddy - not to my children! And to be honest, I don't want you in my life anymore. It's over. Did you really think I would give up my job and my partner? I would never because my job and my partner mean everything to me. I don't fit in your 'perfectly planned world'. Never ever! It was great to have you to get over Paul and first I really believed that we could work things out. But you're different. I don't know what it is but I can't stand it anymore. And since when do you smoke?" She was standing now and pointed at the table where several cigarettes were lying.   
  
Shocked came not even close to what Brians face looked like. His so called perfect life had been badly shattered. It seemed so perfect with CD. "But darling, look, you certainly have PMS that's all. Tomorrow you'll see things different." He didn't understand what was wrong or what CD wanted to express. Brian just wanted a perfect relationship by the book which he could present to his colleagues.  
  
"ME? PMS? You don't even know what PMS is, stupid! But no matter if I have or not, I won't change my opinion of you. Damn it, Brian, it's over. You better get used to it. I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect woman fitting in your perfect world" CD said sarcastically. "But I'm sure there are dozens of brave women outside waiting just for you to do all what you want from them."  
  
"CD, let's talk like adults, please." He was about begging her in this argumentational chaos to give him another chance, although he somehow knew that it was senseless.   
  
"No, you had your chance, buddy. And now ... leave!" CD's voice hardened. She just wanted him out and to never see him again in her life.  
  
Brian finally decided that CD maybe just had to calm down and that later it would be the perfect time to talk to her again. But he wouldn't give up fast. He was a lawyer and a lawyer got what he wanted.   
So he got this things and left. But before CD could close the door he stopped and turned around. Grinning brightly he said: "Remember darling, I'm still the best you ever had."  
  
"Get the hell out of here, jerk!" CD shoved him out and slammed the door shut behind him. From inside she leaned against the closed door and somehow she felt relieved that it was over now. The first thing she did was turning on the vent with a purple rain scent to get the scent of Brian outta her apartment. She went back to the sofa and bent down putting her laptop on her knees. Sipping her Snapple she switched it on since she had some work to do preparing the case Nate and she were working on. It would at least distract her. But first she checked her incoming mails. There were some spammails and one of Brian. She was about to delete it but then she decided to read it at least. Within the first sentences she had the feeling of having to throw up. It was a sloppy and slimy mail filled with untypical sentences for Brian for example: "I still got your face painted on my heart, I still got your face burning on my lips" or "Since the first day we met you had this glitter in your eyes which fascinated me!" or "I'll see you in my dreams!". The contents made it pretty clear that he didn't really mean what he had written. Angrily CD hit the "delete"-button. He simply wanted her back in his perfect life because she seemed perfect. But she wasn't and she didn't want to be it either. Tears were in her eyes. Why did she always fall for the jerks? She deserved better. But the one whom she really loved was out of reach. Frustrated she started typing on her laptop but she couldn't concentrate on anything else than her relationships. And so she cried, she cried out all her pain and it helped. Sobbing she cried herself to sleep.  
  
9:00 PM  
CD's apartment   
San Francisco  
  
CD woke up because she heart something ringing. Sleepily she got up and picked up the phone. "DeLorenzo"  
  
"Hi, darling. It's me ... Brian. Got my mail?" He asked with a happy voice because he thought that they were 'back to normal' again.  
  
"Brian, I told you not come back in my life, didn't I? Concerning the mail: From which book did you get this stuff?" Somehow she'd known that it was him but she wanted him out of her life - forever.  
  
"The book is called ...." Brian finally noticed that she knew what his purpose was. "Forget it, the only thing you should remember is that I love you and that I would do anything for you, honey! What I really meant to say is ...." In the background the turning of a site of book can be heart. "I'm dying here inside, I miss you more each day, there's not a night I haven't cried and baby, here's the truth, I'm still in love with you. That's what I really meant to say."  
  
"Gosh, Brian. I'm so sorry for you that you are narrow minded. You don't know what it means to love somebody. You simply want your life perfectly coordinated. You have to learn a lot before you should get kids. I'm already sorry for them ..." Before Brian could respond she'd hung up. Was he really so naive? She didn't know and she didn't want to think about it.   
  
CD sat back on the sofa right when the phone started ringing again. 'Would he never understand that it's over?'   
She answered the phone: "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Uhm, CD? Are you okay? It's Nate!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Nate. Didn't mean to shout at you. Yes, I'm fine. What's up?"   
  
'I see that you're okay' Nate thought but didn't say a thing. "Well, you know that I wanted to spend this weekend in this nice Holiday Inn Hotel in San Diego and I was just looking for my notepad. Have you seen it?"  
  
"Wait a second, could be in my bag." CD went to look for it and found it. "Nate? I have it right here."  
  
"Okay, listen CD, in about 10 minutes I'll be at your place to get it, k?" he asked.  
  
"That's fine with me. See you then!" CD hung up and went to bathroom to get herself an acceptable look.  
  
10 minutes later  
CD's apartment   
San Francisco  
  
Nate knocked on the door and it took her some time to open. She'd tried to make herself look like everything was okay, but she failed. So CD just hoped that Nate wouldn't notice anything. But somehow there was another part of her body wanting him so badly to recognize it and to talk to her.  
  
"Hi" CD simply said and didn't invite him in. "Here's your notepad."  
  
She was about to close her door when Nate placed one foot between the door and the frame. "Hey, CD. Thanks." He came in now and closed the door behind him since CD hadn't protested but just went to her sofa. "I think, we need to talk partner!"  
  
"I don't think so. Just get your ass outta here. Your hotel is waiting." She answered although she would prefer him to stay.   
  
"CD, I know you long enough to know that something's wrong with you and that's definitely not because of PMS. So talk to me, that's what friends are for!" Sitting down next to her on the sofa he put the notepad next to her laptop on the table.  
  
Now she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Nate was so different compared to Brian. He knew exactly when something was wrong with her. He was always there for her, no matter when or where. He just listened if she needed to talk. He was the one ... she really loved and needed.   
  
"Shh, it's okay!" Nate whispered and took her in her arms. He gently stroke her back. "Just let it all out ... that'll help a lot!"  
  
"Oh God ..." she said sobbing. "Please don't leave ...."  
  
"I won't, CD. I'll stay here as long as you want me to stay and I will cancel the weekend in San Diego if you want me to!"  
  
"You don't have to do this for me, Nate. I can take care of myself, you know. I'm strong enough!"  
  
"I know that you're a very strong woman but sometimes also strong women may need someone and that's why I'm here." He softly smiled and added: "And I'll stay here the weekend. Just gotta make a phone call!" Nate pulled out his cell and canceled the weekend in San Diego. "So", he turned back to CD. "Tell me what happened ..."  
  
"It's ... it's Brian ...." CD started still crying but more calmly now.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Nate got furious. If Brian had hurt 'his' CD he would kill him with his bare hands.  
  
"No ... yes ... in some way. I ... just found out that we didn't fit together, that I didn't fit into his perfect world and that I was never going to be the perfect wife. So I told him to leave but he kept bugging me, blaming my behavior on PMS. I got so furious and I pushed him outta my apartment but he keeps on calling and mailing me." She sighed. Somehow she felt relieved now that she finally let out her frustration and anger.  
  
Nate's heart jumped a little when he heard that it was over between CD and Brian. But he didn't show it to CD. She suffered from this 'divorce' although she hadn't really loved him. "Oh, I'm sorry." He stroke her back.  
  
"The hell you are, Nate." CD tried to smile. "You've never liked Brian. And somehow you were right. He wasn't good for me."  
  
"Er ... " He didn't know that it had been so obvious that he didn't like Brian. But at least CD smiled again. "Okay, okay. I never really liked that guy. But I don't like any guy who ..." Nate paused.  
  
CD looked at him questioningly. What did he want to say?   
  
The moonlight was shining through the window and since no one had turned on the lights, it was shining directly on CD and Nate.  
  
"Any guy who ...?" The blonde woman softly asked.  
  
"Who's around you and with whom you spend your time ..." So finally he admitted it. He looked down on his notepad on the table.  
  
CD was stunned. She had never thought that he, Nathan Basso, would actually care about her so much.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years   
There was only you and me   
We were young and wild and free   
Now nothin' can take you away from me   
We been down that road before   
But that's over now   
You keep me comin' back for more   
Baby you're all that I want   
When you're lyin' here in my arms   
I'm findin' it hard to believe   
We're in heaven   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nate ... I" She didn't know what to respond. She wanted him to admit his love to her. She wanted herself to admit it. She wanted so much right now but she didn't find the words.  
  
"Don't say anything. It's my turn right now and I wanted to do this so many times before. But I didn't have the courage and the right words to do it. And I know that's probably the wrong time now because you just broke up with Brian, but I have to say it now. Candance, the first day we met I fell in love with you. And my love for you hasn't died. It grew more and more. This feeling is so overwhelming. I know that you're the right woman for me. I love you with every inch of my body and I always will. I will never hurt you because you're my great love, the love of my life .... Candance, I love you!" Nate inhaled. So he had admitted it and he wasn't sure about CD's response.  
  
"Nate, you could be the first in universe to make me cry, boy, in a positive way." She smiled. "Why haven't you said that earlier? I feel exactly the same way about you. I have dreamt of this moment to happen but I gave up hope that it will ever come true and now ..." CD looked down to then meet his gaze again. "I love you, Nate!"   
  
She leaned forward to kiss him. When their lips finally met they sent shivers of electricity through their bodies. Their kisses were full of passion and love. When they parted Nate raised and held his hand towards CD.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
CD hesitated just for a moment.  
  
"Don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you wanna be, so darling, save the last dance for me!" Nate joked around although CD had already rose to join him on the 'dancefloor'.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I love this incredible smile, you know!" He said while dancing close with her.  
  
"And I love you ..."  
  
"So do I ...."  
  
So they danced the night away ......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven   
Oh - once in your life you find someone   
Who will turn your world around   
Bring you up when you're feelin' down   
Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me   
Oh there's lots that I could say   
But just hold me now   
Cause our love will light the way   
N' baby you're all that I want   
When you're lyin' here in my arms   
I'm findin' it hard to believe   
We're in heaven   
And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven   
I've been waitin' for so long   
For something to arrive   
For love to come along   
Now our dreams are comin' true   
Through the good times and the bad   
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~~~~~~  
THE END  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
